April Fool's Day
by ficklepickle7
Summary: See what surprises April Fool's Day has in store for Pansy! And yes, I know this is two weeks late. XD Sorry about that. Anyways, read to find out what happens! Sequel to I'm Already Yours.


**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Sorry about the long wait. I have been busy with school and seperate activities and more school... But hopefully I'll get some more accomplished during Spring Break. And sorry about this being, like, two weeks late. It was finished before but i could never find time to upload it. But I'm doing it now, and that's what matters. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**_Pansy's POV_**

Did I ever mention that I absolutely hate April Fool's Day?

It was always okay before now, you know, not great but not horrible. But the cruel joke that was played on me on April 1st, 2014 changed everything.

It all started when Perry and I walked into the OWCA cafeteria that morning. Everything was pretty normal until a large amount of suspicious white goo fell on me and basically covered me head-to-toe. The room silenced as I stared at my newly white body.

"Someone, uh, someone really doesn't like you, huh?" Perry was obviously hiding laughs. I glared at him.

"Really." I said sarcastically. Perry grinned at me and started to walk back the way we came.

"Come on; let's go get you washed off." He led me to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard and turned on the hose. It was early in the morning, so luckily Phineas and Ferb weren't there to see me. Perry aimed the hose at my chest and put his thumb over the nozzle, spraying a thin stream of water at me.

The good thing was that the goo was coming off. The bad thing was that my fur came off with it. I stared at the hairless spot in horror. Perry slowly turned the hose away from me and frowned.

"Uh, is there any chance that the white stuff was hair removal cream?" He asked me.

"Aww, man." I muttered.

"Maybe you should get in the shower instead." He suggested, and I nodded a little. Perry quietly opened the glass door. I tip-toed up to the bathroom and stepped into the shower, but Perry stayed in the main part of the bathroom. I slowly turned the knob until water came out of the nozzle. Soon it got warm, and I let the water wash the goo off of my body. When all of the hair removal cream had washed down the drain, I turned the water off. It felt… different without my fur. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel. Then I noticed that Perry had turned around to face the wall.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked him skeptically.

"I, uh, didn't know if you wanted me to look at you…" He replied nervously. I smiled and laughed.

"That's super nice of you, in fact it may be the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me, but you can turn around." I couldn't hide the humor in my voice. Perry turned around and smiled at me. But he wasn't looking at anything except my eyes. I embraced him and rested my head on his shoulder. When I stepped back, I wrapped the towel firmly around my fur-less body. Perry grabbed my hand and opened the door.

As soon as we stepped out, we noticed that Phineas, Ferb, and Candace were there in their pajamas. We all silently met eyes for what felt like eons, until Phineas spoke.

"What's, uh, going on?" He asked, obviously forcing himself not to laugh.

"A mean April Fool's joke, that's what." I answered angrily. Candace frowned sympathetically at me, but Phineas and Ferb broke into laughter. I flinched and leaned against Perry.

"S-sorry!" Phineas choked. "This is- this is too good!" He fell to his knees and resumed laughing. Ferb went silent and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Phineas." He chuckled. "This is just plain mean." But after watching Phineas crack up more, he started to laugh again, too. Candace glared at them and muttered something about having annoying brothers before walking back to her room.

"Come on." Perry took my hand and pulled me to the backyard.

"Well, that hurt." I said quietly.

"They don't mean it. We should get to work." Perry told me and we went down the tree elevator.

"Good Morning, Ag- what's going on?" Major Monogram put a hand in front of his mouth when he saw me.

"Yeah, yeah, I have no fur, get on with it." I muttered in embarrassment. Monogram burst into laughter. Perry scowled at him.

"Carl, Carl come-come and see this!" Our boss laughed even more. Carl stepped into view, and covered his mouth, also. He ran off of screen quickly.

"I'm not gonna laugh, I'm not gonna laugh…" He repeated to himself in the background. But soon he was laughing right alongside his boss.

"So-sorry Agent P!" Carl choked. "Don't take it p-personally!" Perry yanked me into the hover car and we flew through the opening in the ceiling.

Perry must have noticed me staring at my feet miserably. He reassured me that Monogram and Carl thought everything was funny, from slipping on water and falling on your face to being caught in your underwear. I didn't believe him.

* * *

When we finally arrived at DEI, we were trapped in a humongous jam jar. Doof cackled evilly and stepped out of the shadows. I stared at the floor as he noticed me.

"I see you've experienced the exact reason why I hate April Fool's Day." He exclaimed. "They play the jokes on you, no matter how cruel they are." We waited through an awkward silence. "Uh, would you excuse me for one moment?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." Perry frowned suspiciously at our nemesis. Doof opened the door to one of the rooms in his apartment and disappeared behind it. Then we heard muffled laughing. I winced and shifted my weight from foot to foot.

Doof opened the door a little and stuck his head out. "Just one more moment." And he resumed laughing.

When he finally stopped laughing from behind the closed door, he started to monologue to us. But he couldn't keep a straight face, no matter how hard he tried. I was glad when Perry finally escaped the trap and destroyed Doof's –inator and we started back home. Perry led me to his lair and we sat down.

"I'm such a freak." I started to cry.

"You are _not_ a freak." Perry assured me.

"Well, everyone thinks I am!" I sobbed into my hands.

"No, they don't. Come on, if I lost all of _my_ fur, wouldn't you laugh?" Perry crossed his arms.

"…Probab-" I stopped myself. "No..."

"So you don't think that it would be funny at all?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, maybe it would be a _little_ bit funny." I admitted. "But… that would be different."

"How?" Perry smirked at me. "How would that _possibly_ be the least bit different from what happened today?"

"…It just would, okay?" I scowled crossly at him. "But I have to thank you for not making fun of me."

"Okay, I'm going to tell the truth here. I really _want_ to laugh. But I figured that we could laugh about it together once everything goes back to normal." Perry smiled wittily.

I crossed my arms angrily. "I'll never laugh about this."

"Yes, you will." He said.

"No, I won't." I scowled stubbornly.

"Believe me, when I do something stupid, I _always_ laugh about it afterwards." Perry rolled his eyes playfully.

"What have you ever done that's stupid?" I asked him, not hiding the spite in my voice.

"A lot of stuff." He answered truthfully.

"Like what?" I said pointedly.

He thought for a moment. "For one thing, I got into a Chinese-food-and-toilet-water-fight with Peter..."

"That actually happened?" I smiled though my tears.

"Yeah. We're banned for that place now. Gosh, I was such an idiot…" Perry smiled to himself. "But I would laugh about it now. On a completely different note, I have an idea of how you can get your fur back. A while ago, Phineas and Ferb built a machine that grew back hair. I think it would work for fur, too."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"I can ask them to build it, if you want." He suggested.

"No, I want to be hairless until the end of summer. Of course, go and ask them!" I did the shooing motion. Perry smiled and started up to the backyard. Phineas and Ferb quickly built the machine, and within about 15 minutes I was back to normal.

"That was… interesting." I commented to Perry. He smiled.

"Well now that you're back to normal…" He snickered. I scowled at him and crossed my arms.

"Stop laughing!" I growled. Perry laughed some more. "Okay, fine, maybe it was a little funny." I sighed and rolled my eyes. But soon I was laughing, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: So, how was it? I honestly think that it wasn't my best work, but maybe you think it was awesome or something. If you wouldn't mind, if you think it was great and you want to comment about it or more importantly, praise me, feel free to do it! :D Just kidding! I'm not that much of a brat, or at least I hope I'm not. :P Anyways, bye!**


End file.
